


Stay

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kitty offers comfort to Theresa on their run from the mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Theresa sniffles, bunching the hem of her white nightgown, soaking wet with hunks of gravel and sticks. The fabric drops heavily from her hand with a slapping sound. Kitty pads over the ground and piles of sleeping students, shivering as she jams her hands into her sleeves. 

"Piotr is taking over watch." Kitty shudders as his hulking figure blocks their sliver of moonlight. "You need to sleep." 

"My ankles are too itchy for sleep." 

Swollen bites crawl up her ankles in light pinks and deep reds. Mud and clumps of dried blood cake her feet. Kitty grimaces, mashing her lips into a thin line as she peels the nightgown from her legs. 

"We can stay up until then."


End file.
